Kuro Academy!
by taboo.writer1015
Summary: Kuro academy is a prestigious school for only the smartest (Or richest) Children of the 21st century. Set In New York . Modern times. Funny as hell so please read!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) My first fanfic! I am welcome to constructive criticism and will post chapter 2 if I get at least 1 review. Well hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters if I did It would be a huge ass yaoi show and manga. thank you. ^w^**

~Chapter 1~

'An interesting bus ride'

'M-my MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!' "What the fuck?" a navy haired 17 year old woke up startled. "DAMMIT! ALOISE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH MY ALARM CLOCK!" Ciel yelled angrily. Getting up and turning it off he heard maniac laughter outside his door and opened it. Outside stood a blonde haired boy laughing evilly then looking up. "GOODMORNING CIELLLL!" He shouted annoyingly.

"Aloise why the fuck did you set my alarm to THAT?" Aloise giggled "I didn't want you to get up late! Its our first day at Kuro Academy!"

Ciel sighed." I know I know whatever." when he looked up he noticed Aloise was naked. "Gah! Get dressed!" He yelled. "But Ciell~" Aloise said getting closer. Backing up against the wall the blond touched his arm getting close to his face. Pushing the blond away Ciel looked at him disgusted. Aloise looked down for a moment then looked back up smiling. "HAHAHA Your face was soo funny!" He laughed. " Keep your dick down." Ciel huffed loudly. " Get a boyfriend to jack off with at school an leave me alone."

"Oh I will~" Aloise said as Ciel walked into his room to get dressed himself. "But I wont leave you alone." He whispered watching Ciel's ass as he walked into his room.

Ciel walked down the stairs in his uniform. As a sophomore he had a black short sleeve shirt on with slacks and complete with a royal blue tie bringing out his eyes. Walking into the kitchen he saw a glass of earl grey waiting on the table along a note. Taking a sip he read it.

'_Goodmorning my darlings! Have fun on your first day of school I hope it goes well! Mommy and daddy are going on another honeymoon in the Bahamas so we will be back in a month or so! Here is 20,000 dollars Ciel remember to pay the rent and keep Aloise out of trouble! Aloise be careful and NO 30 year olds! Try to listen to your brother please? Have fun you two and have a nice month! Cause I know I will~ Btw the house key is in the teacup!_

_ -Mommy _

Ciel spat out something small and metallic that had entered his mouth. 'What the hell?' Ciel thought wiping the key off and putting it will the 20 grand in his wallet. Seeing the bus pull up he shouted "Shit! Aloise come on were gonna be late!" Aloise ran down the stairs. Ciel looked him over. "Aloise." He said "Are you wearing booty shorts?"

"And make-up~! the blonde giggled girlishly. "Better show my true colors on the first day!" Ciel face palmed. "Well at least put on a jacket its September fag." Aloise pouted for a moment then smiled "Alright!" He said putting on his purple and black coat. Sighing Ciel walked out the door and fast-walked to the bus. Stepping on Aloise quickly sat next to a good looking senior with gold eyes and glasses. Looking around he saw the only empty seat next to an even hotter senior with messy black hair and crimson eyes. "Hey" Ciel asked coolly. "Can I sit here?" The man didn't even look at him. "No." he said sounding bored. Ciel frowned. "Well there are no more seats so please. The man still didn't look. "No." He repeated. Ciel drew his lips back into an angry face. The turned the mans head towards him and said very quietly. "Scoot your ass over right now." Ciel demanded menacingly. The man looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before returning his smirk. "Make me little boy." He said patronizingly. The bus driver honked his horn and the bus started moving. Swaying a little Ciel angrily sat on the mans lap. The mans face made an 'o' shape then gave him a shit eating grin. "Woah" He said "Slow down you don't even know my name you little slut." Ciel blushed darkly.

"Its not like that asshole now scoot the fuck over."

"Such a foul mouth for a girl." he said scooting over giving ciel room.

Ciel gritted his teeth angrily. "I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL!" He yelled. Looking around ciel saw that everyone was staring at him amused. Blushing he crossed his arms and Sebastian whispered in his ear darkly. "Then stop acting like one."

Turning around Ciel bitch-slapped him in the face. The bus stopped and the doors opened with a 'hssk' sound They stood up and the man said." You smack like one to. I'm Sebastian. Ill give you some quick tips shorty. Stay away From Lizzy and don't go picking fights with someone like me or you'll regret it." With that he walked off the bus and disappeared in to the crowd of students.

'What an asshole.' Ciel thought finding Aloise and walking up to the office to get their class sheets. "Omigosh ciel!" Aloise said girlishly. "That guy you were sitting next to was so hot! And I met an awesome guy named Claude!" He rambled on as they got their schedules. The first bell rang and Ciel walked to his classroom. Sighing he said. "Lets get this he'll started."

(A/N) Soooo. What do you think? haha I threw in some Aloiciel in ther but it will mostly be Sebby and Ciel. Unless I decide to have Aloise molest him or something. *shrugs* oh well depends on how I feel. IM KDDING I WILL NVER GIVE THE STORY AWAY! w alrite imam eat some spaghetti. RAWR THE DINOAUR LOVES YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

(A/N) Hey! Sorry about the long wait and I said I would post after 1 review but… I didn't know how to post a new chapter =.=" Thank you all for your lovely reviews by the way! From Snowflake97, promocat, Mangagirl2303-(My little Tehya!), and Guest. Everyone is gonna be a little…ok a lot OCCCCCC okay? Especially Ciel but I will try to get him semi close to his character? Anyway I apologize again for the long wait! Sorry for spelling issues my damn laptop has auto-correct. Well lets begin~

"Lets get this hell started." Ciel said as he entered the classroom. Looking around for a seat, he found Alois next to a man with gold eyes and glasses. Is that man the 'Claude' he was talking about earlier? He looks like a rapist! (Sorry Claude fans it's for the good of the plot!) Ciel shivered and looked away. Were the bloody hell was the teacher anyway? Right as he thought that the bell rang and a very Red woman walked into the glass. Her bright red hair was put into a bun and she had red glasses, red eyes, red shoes, a red dress. Damn was she red!

"Good morning class, if you will please take your seats. I will be your homeroom teacher. My name is Angelina but please call me Madam Red."

'How fitting' Ciel thought as he sat in the nearest desk towards him.

"Why my introduction is so long is because we will be having two new student join us today on their first day here at Kuro. I know it's a month into the year but I expect both of them to keep up. Please come up and introduce yourselves."

Alois bolted out of his seat to the head of the class. Giving everyone a big smile. "Hi everyone I am Alois Trancy! I'd love to meet everyone of you!" then his voice went serious "If any of you bully my brother I will hurt you." Then he smiled again. "Okay?" then he took a seat next to Claude. Ciel went to the front of the room with a slight blush. 'Alois forgot to take his pills today.' He thought before reaching the teacher.

"Hello. I am Ciel Phantomhive. I look forward to this year. Now were should I sit Madam?" Ciel said as regally as he could. The woman in reds eyes went fuzzy for a moment as if I reminded he of something. 'Hello Madam?" Ciel asked, what little patience he had wearing thin.

"Oh yes please sit next to Sebastian."

Ciel flinched. 'Please don't be that asshole from earlier-' he thought then he looked up to see those same red eyes. 'darn it!'

"Sebastian will you please show these two young gentlemen around the school after class?" Madam said wearily.

"Yes Madam." He said.

"Good, now class will you please get out some note book paper and title today's lesson. 'Edgar Poe's most tragic stories' then write at least five of them you know by memory or look them up"

Ciel wrote down his 5 in a matter of minuets 'Please' he thought 'Edgar Poe? Iv memorized at least a dozen already.' Getting up after 2 minutes he stood up. The whole class watched him as he walked his paper up to the turn-in basket and left it there.

"Wow! She's so smart!" one girl said "And cute too!" Another boy whispered. A red anger mark throbbed on his head and he thought 'I'm a fucking guy!'

The bell rang and the class dispersed. A group of people came up to him. "Hey Ciel!" a boy with blonde hair and big green eyes said. "My name is Finny! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hello." Ciel said bored.

The group al gave him an awkward smile. "So," Finny asked tentatively "Are you a girl or a boy?"

Ciel's face lit up in anger. "I will say this once so spread it around. I. Am. A. BOY!"

The whole group laughed at him and the bell rang again before they started running to their classrooms. "By Ciel!" Finny yelled laughing.

"Bloody fools." Ciel fumed as he started walking to his next class. "Were the hell is Pre-calculus? Room 45!? How many rooms does this damn place have? And were the hell is Sebastian and Alois?" He was raging looking around frantically as he heard the last bell ring for the beginning of next period. "Shit."

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice asked. Spinning around Ciel saw an amused smirk on the red eyed demon. "Where were you?" Ciel asked angrily.

"Right here." He said in a patronizing tone. "Waiting for you t be finished making a couple new friends."

"Well you could have told me!" Ciel shouted.

"Alright, alright calm down little girl. What class do you have next?"

"I'm not a girl! And I can find the class on my own!"

"Sure." Sebastian's smile never fading.

Ciel began to walk down the hall and Sebastian followed him quietly. 'Room 45' he thought to himself as he kept searching. Up and down 5 different hallways he went up and down a pair of stairs. The clock kept ticking intimidating him even more. Sighing he finally stopped outside of a storage room.

"Alright asshole. Tell me were Pre-calculus is."

Sebastian eyed him for a second. "You have to ask nicely first."

"Can you tell me were Pre-calculus is?"

"You could do better than that." Sebastian smirked.

"…"

"Tick tock!" Sebastian grinned.

"Aren't you going to be late too?" Ciel huffed.

"This is my free period. But thanks for worrying. Your such a sweet little girl."

"You arse! All right fine, will you tell me were Pre-calculus is _please_?"

Sebastian gave him a grin like a Cheshire cat. "Alright, this way my lord!" He said patronizingly.

Ciel followed him without a comment, though his eyes burned with frustration. Walking outside the door 45 Sebastian opened it for him.

The whole class stared at them as they entered the room.

"Hello Sebastian!" A white guy said startled.

"Hello Mr. Ash. I apologize for being late. I had to show a new student around." He said smoothly.

The man looked between Ciel and Sebastian for a moment before smiling sickly. "Alright I will let it slide this time. But don't be late again or I will have to punish both of you."

Ciel and Sebastian nodded their heads and Ciel took a seat in the back next to a girl with blond hair in large curled piggy tails. She stared at him evilly and Sebastian gave him a glance that looked like, a warning? Before exiting the classroom.

Ciel looked startled at the sarcastic mans warning face. 'What the hell' he thought. Then his question was answered as he saw a glint in a certain blond girls eyes. She looked absolutely head over heels by just seeing him. 'Crap, it's another Cheyenne*" he thought horrified. He tried to pay attention to Mr. Ashe's teaching as the girl continued her creepy exited stare. 'This is going to be a long period.'

(A/N) I know I kinda rushed the meeting with finny but I figured it wasn't time yet. I know this chapter kinda sucked but at least I got it up right? Well please leave me a review and you will make a writer really happy! If your still reading this I mean. ***Sigh*** oh well. Oh yeah and they comment "Another Cheyenne." Well I have 2 cheyennes in my school and they are both SUPER annoying and dramatic. If there is no drama they will MAKE some in any way they can. Even if it means saying their pregnant. I mean seriously. Last year one of the Cheyennes came up to me aand was like "Im pregnant with this 19 year olds bab." And the next day she was in tears saying "Why is everyone saying im pregnant?" Its really **annoying -.- **Anyways hope you liked the chappy goodnight!


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro high

(A/N) Oh my gosh yay! I got so many good reviews and a new follower! I'm sooo happy! I love all you guys that read this stuffs that I randomly pull out of my head! Ok so I literally screamed like I just saw sebby in real life at CresentMoonTenshi's comments. : D Ok well let's get chapter 3 started! And lets see if I can get it up without any trouble this time. T-T

Chapter 3~

Ciel gritted his teeth at his teachers annoying voice.

"_Ok class please describe a vase for me in the best detail you can .I chose something easy so you children don't have a hard time." _

Everything she said was in an awful patronizing voice that reminded him of a certain red-eyed man. Her eyes staring at everyone as if she were better than them. Her little rat dog yapped noisily at her feet.

"_Shush Iris, these kids can't concentrate."_

I turned at the nudge from an annoying blond haired boy. "Finny, what do you want?" he said annoyed.

He smiled and pointed at the note next to his arm. 'Seriously?' he thought. 'We are not in Middle school.' Taking the note he saw inside of it. 'What did you and Miss Elizabeth talk about?'

Ciel shivered. That was not a conversation he wanted to remember. And only one of the reasons he was in a bad mood.

~*Flashback*~

Ciel sighed as the bell rag. He packed up his binder and walked towards the door. He jumped at a sudden shrill shriek.

"OMIGOD YOUR SOOO CUTE!" _Another_ annoying blond shouted. Her large curled piggy-tails bounced behind her as he turned around to give him an even more unexpected glomp. "Look at you! You need to come over to my house so I can dress you up in frilly dresses with lots of bows! Because _girls_ shouldn't wear boys clothing!

Ciel pushed her off as he registered what was happening. "Y-you must be Lizzy?" Ciel said annoyed. "And I am a _boy_, just so you know."

Her eyes sparkled "Oh YEAH! Will you go out with me then!? AHH YOUR SOO FREAKIN CUTE! I just wanna dress you up and put you up on my shelf! What do you think of the colour blue? It suits you! Omigosh im gonna make you even cuter! Would you like to come over-"

Ciel cut her off and stared at her with wide eyes. This was the first time he had ever wanted to hit a girl. "I have to get to my next class if you will excuse me!" He ran off to Ms. Angela's class and sat down. "What a crazy bitch!?" Ciel thought wildly. Sighing he frowned as the blonde boy from before waved his hand at him. 'Finny?' he thought of his name. And the boy sat next to him.

~*Flashback end*~

Ciel stopped and looked at Finny seriously. "She kept saying I was _cute_."

"HAHAHAHA!" Finny laughed at him. "She thinks everyone is cute though but not on the first day! Wow you must be special!"

Ciel groaned 'Great I'm 'special.' The bell rang noisily signaling lunchtime.

"Come sit with me!" Finny said. "I'll introduce you to everybody!"

Ciel just followed him into the cafeteria silently as the boy talked and talked. When he sat down a bunch of waiters came to the tables to take their orders. (A/N) What? It's a _prestigious _school remember?) Ciel looked at the menu and decided on a light salad since he wasn't really hungry. As he took a bite he heard a dark laugh behind him.

"Are you sure you aren't a girl? You look like one, you sound like one, and you eat like one." Sebastian said teasingly.

Ciel blushed. "I'm just not that hungry! And I do not sound like a girl!"

"Oh that's alright Ciel I will see soon enough. All 50-sophomore students have to go to _mandatory P.E. _class next period.

Ciel's eyes widened "WHAT!?" He asked and dropped his fork, and stared at everyone. Finny had introduced him to 5 of the weirdest people he has ever met, besides Sebastian of coarse.

First a klutzy girl with very large glasses and red hair put into short piggy tails, her name was Mey. Next a pair of Indians, one seemed to think that he was a prince and the other thought he was his butler. Their names were 'Prince Soma' and Agni. And two people that looked like they were part of a cirques named Peter and Wendy.

They all nodded their heads at him. "Yes!" Mey said in a loud voice. "We always have P.E. yes we do!"

"Great." Ciel mumbled.

"What locker room will I be seeing you in?"

Ciel turned his head back to Sebastian. "The boys, thank you very much!" He blushed as he saw Sebastian's smile.

"A girl in the boys huh? Should be interesting!" With that he walked away and sat with what Ciel recognized as Claude and Aloise and others he hadn't met yet.

Five minutes later the bell rang and Ciel groaned. "I cant skip since its my first day. But still! I hate P.E.!" Then he smirked. I will definitely show Sebastian I am a guy though! He thinks he's so hot, well after seeing me he'll never call me a girl again!"

(A/N) Hahaha next gym class! Lets see how 'hot' Ciel's body really is? How will Sebby react? Speaking of Sebastian, should I make him less of an asshole? I kinda like it. Fufufu. But give me your opinion! And so I say goodnight to all you little cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) ZOMFG! I love you all! Had like 20 new messages about favorites and follows and reviews! Now gym class *** **evil glint in eyes** * **Well because you have all made me soo happy! Im gonna try to make this chapter the funniest so far! It involves a moment between Ciel and sebby. Grell singing in the shower of the boys locker room locker room. And my parody of the opening of Ouran highschool host club! Hahaha if you havn't heard it listen to it now its called 'Sakura kiss' and read _my _lyrics! This is gonna be Awesome! So Read on!

Chapter 4~

Ciel walked with Finny to the locker room and people stared as he went into the boys locker room. "A girl in the boys locker room?" one girl gasped. "Lizzy said something about her actually being a Boy!" the other girl replied. "He's so pretty though!"

Ciel grumbled, he thought he had gotten used to this yet it still annoyed him greatly. 'They will stop soon enough. I am a boy! His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He closed his eyes and sighed. But when he opened them he gasped in horror at the sight in front of him. "ALOISE!?"

Aloise and Claude were making out in their boxers with no shame right in front of his very eyes. All the boys either looked away embarrassed or ran out of the locker room screaming for their mommas. The showers were running and Ciel ran u and pushed them off each other.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Aloise!? Get dressed and get the hell into the gym I will talk to you later."

Aloise glared coldly "Your not mother Ciel. I'm 16 and I can do whatever the hell I want." And as if to prove it he pulled Claude into a quick kiss.

Ciel's face turned pink. He came very close to his brother's face and whispered in a voice so sharp it could break ice. "Aloise, I know I am most definitely not mother, but I will beat you like she would. So I will ask you once again. Get. In. The. Gym."

Aloise's eyes widened at the close proximity between them. His eyes covered his bangs for a moment. Then he lifted his head up to Ciel and whispered in his ear "your so pretty when your mad!" then backed up and laughed loudly. Ciel snarled angrily and Aloise waved his hands. " I'm going, I'm going! Geez calm down! See you in the gym!" and he ran out the locker room door, Claude following behind him.

Ciel sighed. He stripped off his shirt and examined himself in the slightly fogged mirror. His smooth, porcelain seemed to shine under the light. His narrow waist defined how skinny he really was. With a dark blue eye he stared at the small white scar that went across his stomach in disgust. 'Stupid madman' he thought angrily as he pulled off his pants, his thoughts were then interrupted by a sudden chuckle.

"So you are indeed a boy. I'm a little disappointed though, I think you are pretty cute." Ciel froze and looked up at Sebastian with a fire in his eyes.

"I bloody told you idiot." He said nonchalantly as he slipped on a pair of shorts. When he was done he looked up and couldn't help but notice Sebastian's finely shaped body. His features chiseled in all the right places. And his perfectly pale kin so much like his own.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian asked and only then Ciel noticed he was staring. Trying to play it off but failing miserably thanks to a dark blush that dusted his cheeks he said.

"Why would I like what I see? I am looking at you after all. You think your so-" he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Kiss, kiss fall in love! I see you cum I watch you go~ You never seem to leave me though! Is this love or is it just angry buttsex! If I had to choose a dick to go into me, I would make it yours~ Kiss, kiss, fuck my butt!"

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widened as a man with long red hair stepped out of the showers. Naked as the day he was born he unashamedly walked up to them. "Are you trying to hit on my Bassy!?" he asked in the most homo voice the author has ever heard. "Well listen hear brat!" his voice started to rise. Ciel had his eyes covered and mouth open in even worse horror than when he saw Aloise and Claude.

"Stay away from him! I have already claimed this delectable man meat!" He said indignantly. His thingy swinging and slightly hardening as he shouted. "Oh Bassy, just give it to me already! I want to feel you inside me!"

"Hell no you disgusting pervert." Sebastian answered bluntly.

At this point Ciel had' had enough of this and ran out of the locker room and into the gym. He saw Finny and their group and walked towards them.

"Oh Ciel!" Finny greeted him. "Is Aloise your brother?" He asked curiously. Then he saw Ciel's red face and hyperventilation. "What's wrong Ciel?"

Just then the flaming homo burst through the door dramatically. Followed shortly by a frowning Sebastian. "WILLIAM!" he shouted and hugged a tall man wearing glasses. As he jumped forward to glomp him he put out a fist to deflect. "Will! Hug me!" he whined and kept trying to hug him. His efforts wasted by his easy deflecting.

"Don't be obnoxious." Will said his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Sebastian began to converse with a tall beautiful white haired woman. Her tan skin making her white hair glint purple. "Hannah." Sebastian said annoyed as she wouldn't listen. "Come on, please? I just need some for the party."

"Fine." He heard her say. Ciel felt a pang of jealousy. 'She looks like a bitch' he thought but then her and Sebastian walked over.

"Hello," she said smiling brightly. "I am Hannah Annafellows. We would like to throw a welcoming party for you and Aloise. You know to let you get to meet some people."

"Whatever." Ciel said stubbornly. Seeing the hurt look on her face he sighed. "Thanks" he said ungracefully.

"Good!" she smiled again. "The party will be at my mansion on the Annafellows estate on Friday. It begins at 8 so be there on time!"

Ciel shrugged. "Alright." He said. 'A party huh? I'm not really into these sorts of things but I would like a group besides sunshine, the prince, and two cirques freaks.' He paused as she leaned close to his ear.

"You better tell that little blonde _slut_ in the booty shorts to stay away from Claude. He's fucking _mine_. Got it?" she whispered.

"Why the fuck would I care _cunt_? That's your problem. I don't get involved with shit like that, so back the fuck off _cow."_ He whispered back coldy.

She backed up and had an angry frown and blush on her cheeks. But then she smirked. "Fine I'm glad you understand that you won't have a chance either."

| "_I_ don't have a chance? He wouldn't have one on me if his erection was going to kill him and I was the only one around. No I'll leave the fucking and shit to you and my brother. Thank you for inviting us to your party, I'm sure we'll have a splendid time."

She looked as if she were going to hit him. "I'm sure you will too." She gave him a falsely sweet smile and walked away. Sebastian gave him an alarmed look.

"You just messed with the wrong bitch." He said sternly. "But I've actually taken a liking to you so I'll help you out. For something in return of coarse."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "But I will tell you tomorrow. You have had quite and exiting day already. And we have three periods to go!"

"COME ON YOU SCUM! START RUNNING!" Coach Baldroy demanded blowing is whistle.

'Great' Ciel thought sarcastically taking in a deep breath. 'Three more periods, sounds fun' He ran and ran in the large Gym glimpsing at the clock. "Only 3 hours and 22 minutes till this is over." Muttering he ran a little faster, hoping in vain it would speed up the time. Unknowing that his new enemy was making some _interesting_ plans on her ]phone watching him in the corner.

(A/N) Sooo? How was it!? I loved the fight between Hannah and Ciel! Tell me did I do better? I wonder what Sebby's _cost_ will be!? Hmm well we shall see! Review and tell me how amazing this chapter was! Thank you my lovely robins~


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro Academy!

(A/N) Hahaha! Ok Chapter 5? Well I'm trying to figure out if this thing has a plot or not yet. I started it purely for the fun I am having write it… Oh I know! Heeheehee! This is going to be awesome! ;D Thank you for the wonderful reviews by the way! x3 And I saw that Viscount Druit got onto my Microsoft doc and added the _ROBIN _ part. * Sigh *Now this chapter is just going to be about Ciel and Aloise and their family situation and all that crap. It happens their house but I am thinking next chapter will be the party! I wonder whom Hannah was plotting with on the phone at the end of the last chap neh? Poor Ciel and Aloise look out! And Sebby save them! Well before I spoil everything I am going to say his is a huge author note. Well read on~ WAIT!?

WARNING:THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE 1-SIDED ALOISE ON CIEL SO WATCH OUT! DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ITS AMAZING CHARACTERS, ONLY THIS PLOT. 私はすべての! Watashi wa subete no anata no odorokubeki dokusha o aishi! Arigato!

Chapter 4~

After 3 hours and 22 minutes of pure torture, Ciel groaned and lifted up his bag.

He still had to talk to Aloise and get dinner for them. He rubbed his temples and the party? He didn't want to think about that at the moment. Then he smirked. 'Fuck it.' He thought. 'I'm 17 why should I have to worry about this crap.' He walked to the bus and got on. Making sure to sit next to Aloise this time.

Aloise was silent went Ciel sat next to him. It was an awkward ride back and Ciel decided to start the conversation. "So were do you wanna go out to eat tonight?"

Aloise brightened instantly. 'He needs to take his bi meds.' Ciel thought.

"How about Mc Donalds!"

"Hell no." Ciel deadpanned.

Aloise pouted "Fine." He said. "How about…we order pizza then?" His eyes widened hopefully.

Ciel sighed. He didn't really like pizza but whatever. "Fine." He said reluctantly.

"Yaaayyy!" Aloise shouted as the bus doors opened.

"But were gonna have a talk." Ciel said

"Fine." Aloise agreed nonchalantly. He ran to the door to their mansion and slammed it open. Running to the kitchen. "I am sooo hungry!" He yelled and opened up a cupboard. Grabbing 5 Twinkies he was satisfied and said. "Lets have our talk before dinner. K?"

Ciel agreed and followed Aloise to his room. He usually liked to avoid being in his room at all costs because the many Yaoi posters made him a little uncomfortable. Especially the one were two high school boys were-

Aloise jumped on his bed nodded for Ciel to begin.

"Alright. It was our firs day at that school. So what the _hell_ were you doing! Making out with some ugly ass senior. In the locker room also!"

Aloise looked at him for a moment. "I can make-out with whoever the hell I want to and that Claude guy is soo damn sexy!" he gasped and flashed Ciel an annoying smirk. Coming close and sucked hard on his neck "Maybe your just jealous. _Little _brother." Ciel pushed him off.

" Ow! Aloise what the hell!?" Ciel's face was flushed not in pleasure but in anger. "I came up here to talk to you about being a man-whore and you do this!? I don't think you understand. I. Am. Straight. Now I'm going to go pick up the pizza. Stay here and don't do anything. Damn, what the hell!" He held on to his neck and ran down the stairs.

Aloise smirked. "That will show you who you belong to Ciel." He saind laughing,

Driving to school was a waste of gas so he only used his old mustang for after school.

He clicked his key chain that unlocked the doors and sat inside. His neck hurt to much for him to even think about the mark it might have made on his alabaster skin. That is until he got into the pizza parlor. Trying to play it cool he saw a certain red-eyed ass.

Sebby's P.O.V. (cause I thought it'd be fun! -w-)

I saw a certain navy haired annoyance walk in as I prepared the next pizza behind see-through tray windows. I walked up to the counter and smirked. "So, what do you want, _my lord._" The boys face flushed red and he smiled in triumph. Playing with him was just too easy.

"I'm here to pick up my order asshole. Two pepperoni's and a cheese with a Caesar salad."

"You have quite the appetite." He said smirking again, getting out the order.

"Not mine, my idiot brothers." He replied annoyed.

He gave him his order and frowned his eyes zeroing on a large purple mark on his neck. A sudden jealousy overwhelmed him. 'What the hell?' he thought. 'Who dares to touch him?'

The boy growled at him. "What?" he demanded.

Sebastian put on a smirk. "Just wondering were you got that huge hicky on your neck?"

Ciel blushed. "W-what!? You don't need to know just hand me my damn order already!" He grumbled as Sebastian came closer and whispered harshly in his ear before dropping the heavy order in his hands

"Tell me who the fuck gave you that hicky?"

Ciel let out a squeak before shouting "Shut the fuck up why should I have to tell you? It was Aloise anyway and it was an accident!" Sebastian stared at him amused but still slightly angered at the mark. The boy huffed and walked out of the parlor. He had a slut named Aloise to talk to tomorrow. And he wouldn't hold back. He decided then, although reluctantly to show this little brat were he belonged. Ciel was gonna be _his._

(A/N) Duh duh duh!~ I really apologise for updating so late! L I tried my best but school and bitches really take it out of me y'know? And my dadis an asshole and stole my laptop so I stole it back Heeheehee! Well please review and I will try to update faster next time k? Thanks! And I just noticed how short this chapter is IM SO SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) ok first of all I have to say. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I haven't updated in like a WHOLE MONTH! I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those kind of authors but I couldn't help it… I had a huge ass writer's block starting on mother's day. Motherless once again… Anyway then my teacher Ms. Smith is a huge bitch and sucked even more life out of me. I swear she has a stick up her ass! Right Teh-chan? Yeah. Also my dad had to go to the hospital for mental reasons, again... Ok so I will start writing now and as for the many yaoi questions…..FUCK YES THERE WILL BE YAOI! I wrote this story solely on the fact I wanted to make a Sebastian x ciel yaoi! I actually took the time to decide whether or not to make this rated M. I was gonna make it like an all boys sex school or something, but them I'm like, nah I'll save that for later! haha ok please read on! Oh and I'd like to thank Robin for pointing out I have been spelling 'Alois' wrong this whole time. -_- whoops…. Oh crap I forgot...

**WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY CONSIST OF EROTIC SALAD EATING**** AND TERRIBLY SHORT. **

**DISCLAIMER: GOD I HATE THIS. IT REMINDS ME OF HOW I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN CIEL OR SEBBY. WELL CRAP! OK ENOUGH** **SAID.**

Kuro Academy! Chapter

'The party'

Flashback from a month ago. 'Ciel was gonna be _his_.' –sebby

Ciels POV

Ciel got into the car with his order and drove away. He was pissed. 'Fuck I should have brought a scarf or something.' He hummed to 'I hate everything about you.' By three days grace that was playing on his radio. Thinking of Sebastian's crimson eyes

Pulling into the driveway Ciel slammed open the door trying to balance large pizzas and a medium salad. "Oi Alois!" he yelled. "Dinner!" hanging his keys up he took off his shoes.

Alois ran down the stairs. "Thank GOD I'm starving!" Ciel glared at him and then sighed.

"Why are you in your boxers?" he said wearily.

"Oh I was jacking off to you." Alois answered nonchalantly already on his 3rd piece of pizza.

"Fucking sicko!" Ciel said opening his salad and pouring ranch onto his salad. Putting his fork to his mouth he chewed. For awhile he just closed his eyes to avoid looking at Alois's nakedness. Thoroughly enjoying the crunch of croutons and salad juices gushing into his mouth. Feeling like he was being stared at his eyes opened. "What!?" Ciel shot annoyed.

Alois's laughed. "Just enjoying the show!"

"What? I'm just eating my damn salad!" Ciel blushed and quickly licked the ranch off his lips. "Ugh it's getting late. Can we still go to that party tomorrow without you acting like your in heat?"

"I'll try my best." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh and also, tomorrow you take your pills!" Ciel fumed. "I don't want you freaking out at the party."

"Fine." Alois glared at his 7th piece of pizza.

Ciel sighed and walked up the stares and went to his bathroom. Getting undressed, he turned on his shower and walked in. Letting the warm water pour down on him. Thinking of the upcoming party. 'I wonder what that cow Hanna has planned.' suddenly Sebastian's crimson eyes popped into his head as he remembered Sebastian's words to protect him. A dark blush powdered his cheeks as he huffed stubbornly. 'What am I? A hormonal teenage girl?' Stepping out he dried himself off and put on a pair of navy boxers. Plopping onto his bed he sighed again. His hair dripped onto his face annoyingly but he was to lazy to wipe it away.

Staring at the window he looked at the bright light of a full moon shining through his window. His day suddenly crashed in on him. Phys Ed was absolute hell. His legs hurt from running 5 miles in the hot sun. Closing his eyes he scoffed at the white that penetrated the dark of his eyelids. " Damn." he whispered frustrated. Getting up he looked at the moon one last time before closing his black curtains. Checking his alarm one last time, he got under his blankets and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he fell asleep almost immediately. Not knowing what bitchery was in store for him the next day.

(A/N) hiiii sorry I took so long again! I love all your reviews and updates with be more regular I swear! I know I promised the party in this chap but it's now currently 3:30 a.m. and I am soo tired! I'm also sick and exhausted from camping. But I will write! I wuv you all and can't wait for Hannah's 'Plan" What will it be I wonder... Honestly I still don't know! I guess I will have to discuss it with my teh-chan! She has an evil mind that I absolutely love! Alrite imam get some sleep now goodnight!


End file.
